Darkness & Light
by MarieEdward
Summary: " Darkness cannot drive out darkness, only light can do that. " Martin Luther King Jr. Klaroline one shot. Centuries after the recent events, a little encounter between Klaus and Caroline.


" Darkness cannot drive out darkness, only light can do that. " ~ Martin Luther King, Jr.  
~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~

" You've killed twelves hybrids, you've tried to kill all of my friends, and Elena, you've killed your father and your mother, you daggered your siblings!" Caroline scream at Klaus.

" That was a century ago, you will have to get over it, sweetheart.

- Damn it Klaus! How did you became that bad? You were human before all of this, you had a heart. You can't be only evil, only darkness.

- I was in the darkness so I became darkness, love." Klaus said sadly. " All my life, even when I was human, I had a part of darkness in my life, a part that always was bigger then my light. The biggest part of my darkness was Mikael. And that's why I've killed him. But even then, I had darkness in me. That's what I am, Caroline. The big bad wolf, that's me! Pure evil, me! The Original Hybrid, me again! I'm darkness, I have always been, and I will always be darkness. Sometimes I will have my moments of sweetness, like the ones I've had a century ago with you Caroline. Our dances, our moments, our thing. You're one of the rare people with who I've shown kindness, forgiveness... Humanity. But I will always go back to darkness. And maybe you are right, sweetheart, maybe I'm evil."

Caroline was speechless. Klaus never had confide himself like this. He had never shown so much vulnerability in front of her. Not even when he had talk about his horse being behead by Mikael, not even when he had talk about the hummingbird and his one wish to be human again. But Klaus, being himself, quickly recover.

" But, we all got our demons, our part of darkness. You too, sweetheart. You've got your darkness too. " He said, moving closer to Caroline, his voice low and husky. He put his right hand on Caroline left cheek. Caroline shaked a little. No, not because of fear, but because of what his touch had make to her. Because of the warm that his right hand had send to her cheeks and to all her body. Klaus smirked, feeling Caroline shaking under his not so much innocent touch. He moved his face to her ear, and whispered:

" You've got you're demons and darling, they all look like me."

Caroline closed her eyes slowly. This was dangerous. Being with Klaus was dangerous. And not because he was her enemy, or he was supposed to be, but because if she stays closer to him more, she would give up. He was too close of her, she could feel his breathe on her neck, his perfect stubble was so close of her cheek that it was brushing against her face. She could smelled his perfume, smelled his manhood. The situation had change so much in a few minutes. A few minutes ago, Klaus was the one who was vulnerable. Now, it was Caroline who was. If Klaus had kiss her right now, she would certainly have respond to it. She feel her cheeks getting red at the thought of it. And she knew it was not just right now that she would have respond to it. At any time, she would have. And reason was simple, it was Klaus. The sexy evil guy.

But, suddently, Caroline felt no more warm consuming her body. It was as if something had been taking away from her. She open her eyes, slowler again. Klaus had take a few centimeters back, and had remove his hand, which was now at his side. He was just looking at her, as if he was trying to read her mind. Caroline did her best to stay focus on something else than his stare on her. Caroline decided to use Klaus' vulnerability against him. For once, not for Elena and her friends, for her. She needs to know something about Klaus' and her. About them. She look up, Klaus was still looking at her, like if she was the only light in this dark world they lived in.

" What do you find interesting about me?" Caroline spit out. " Why are you doing so much efforts for trying to get me?"

Klaus chuckled and looked at her, like if it was obvious.

" There is so many reasons. Everything is interesting about you. As I told you a century ago, we are the same, Caroline. You like to be ageless, fearless. You are curious, and I can show you the world, I can make you discover the world. You understand me, you're one of the few peoples that can understand me. You can change me, you can change the bad in me. You just need to admit it." Klaus put his hands on Caroline's cheeks again. " You're are beautiful, full of light. You, Caroline Forbes, are** the light of my darkness**."

Klaus move his face closer to Caroline's. He was ready to do what he had wait centuries for. Maybe that Caroline was ready now. He hopes so.

His lips brushed Caroline's. It was as if fireworks were lightin' up around them. Klaus could swear he was earing a romantic song around them, like the ones in the romantic scenes of the movies that his sister was looking at when she wasn't trying to seduce that quarterback guy.

At first, Klaus was worried that Caroline wouldn't respond to the kiss, so he was genuinely glad when Caroline' hands found their ways to Klaus' hairs. They deepened the kiss, Caroline's tongue introduced Klaus' mouth. Klaus runned his hands on the perfect body of Caroline, passing from her blond hair to her tiny hips. Klaus heard her moaned under their kiss.

_" It was definitely worth to wait centuries." Klaus thought._

Her lips on his, her tongue in his mouth, her hands in his hairs, her body pressed against his as if they were no tomorrow...It was making Klaus feel something different. It was an unknown feeling, but it also was the best he ever had. During his long life, Klaus had felt a lot, but that one feeling, at this moment, he had never felt it before. But her, that girl, that baby vampire was making him feel it. She was what he had been waiting for, what he had need all his life. And now, she was his. He didn't need anything else, this kiss meant everything. Klaus knew that she was born to be his. Maybe that was his werewolf side that was telling him that she was his. She was his mate.  
~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~

"Stars can't shine without darkness."


End file.
